Lily, green eyes long hair
by Kazte
Summary: James has a huge crush on lily but she doesn´t like all the atencion she gets by that so she turns him down, for now...


check out my web page: 

N/A:Okay I didn't want another fic with little white lily that sudenly gets noticed by james nor this lily with a marauder  inside  that is actualy james competition, I just needed THIS so there it goes."why am i saying this"  'because you want so badly to writte a N/A'  "ahh oookay!, who are you?"  'i am your evil side muahaha'  "ahh ok then, on with the story"  'wait i am actualy your brain,       i was taking a year off but after 6 months this guy came and told me to come back cause other ways you were going to be taken to a hospital'  "yeah.. that explains a lot, why did you go again?"  'because you did't listen to me '  "oh... yeah anytime, so on with the story"  'agh! there it is again, and i just got here'  "sorry!!! and on with the story" 'again jeje'  "stop it"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Honey, come on we're already late"

Delia Evan's voice sound from the bottom of the stairs

"OKAY MUM, I just need to put pilgrim in his cage, please Pilgrim  it's just for a couple of hours" but no, the bird just stood there in the window waiting for her to give up "oh, i guess i'll have to use the school owls this year" those  words made the trick and the owl  got in the cage leaving  lily to her last issue of the day: looking at the mirrow "okay here we go" slowlly she steped forwards, her reflexion showed her a small redheaded girl of almost sixteen years, she happily notice that her hair got a couple of shadows darker during the summer and was no longer of that carrot-like color she hated so much, she also see no longer a small child but a rather gorgeus young lady that since last year had been the focus on hogwarts male population, she didn't consider herself all that pretty and she usually felt much better when she was ignored so she usually ignore them, wich (her friends said) give her a mistery aura, plus the continuos stalking of james potter (who yell two years ago in the great hall that he was 'madly in love with her') make her both sick and the most popular girl in hogwarts.

She decide that this year was going to be diferent she would be herself and she did't care what other people would have to say about that.

~*+*~

In the following time she got to king's cross, kiss good bye her parets, went through the barrier  with only  five minutes to get an empty compartment, and finally get rid of those stupid over-exited first year kids 

The rest of the time in the hogwarts express was uneventfull and after changing in her hogwarts robes she felt deeply asleep.

"shhh you're going to wake her up" lily could recognize that voice anywhere.

"come on  jamsie is sick to stare at people when they sleep" yeap and that was sirius.

"i wasn't staring at her i was just, er... looking for something,  so how was your summer?"

"the same as yours james we were together!" wow what did the-smartest-of-the-class-lupin doing with those two, he needed normal friends.

"ok this is sick we're outta here" 

"sirius stop saying 'sick' please"

"come on remus don't tell me you fancy lily too"

"of course not, she's james problem but the word 'sick' is just disgusting to hear" so the-not-so-smart-after-all think she was a problem!

"yes and nothing around  lily can be sick" oh that's it she was not going to hear this.

"james you're sick and you're almost on top of her"  WHAT? ON TOP?!

"agrrr...stop it"

"sick, sick, sick"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE"  they all  jump a meter high and lander in the front seat

"well? i ask you something"  hey they wake her up at least she was going to have some fun.

"you'll see lily... we were looking for you to say hi and er... ask u about your summer"  sometimes james could have the lamest excuses

"we were?" ask sirius

"yes we were!, so how was your summer?" james cut in.

"no we were not!" men sirius was stupid or what?

"oh sirius would you please SHUT UP!"

"i've tried but i just can't" sirius said grining "so lily, how was your summer?"

"just fine, what time is it?"

"it's almost time to arive, guys wanna come look for the food cart with me "

"i do i'm starving, you coming?" 

"no thanks i'm not hungry" lily answer and the three boys stood up but to her surprise james only change seats and was now next to her.

"what? you're not going?"  he was staring at her again merlin! didn't he knew how she felt about been the center of attencion?

"JAMES!! wake up" 

"hmm?"

"did u have a reason for staying here, a valid reason i mean" she continue when he was opening his mouth. He just order his toughts and began.

"lily wanna come to hogsmeade with me, y' know like in a date?"

"no james,  i already told u i wont"

"why not"

"because"

"that's not an answer"

"i have many reasons james, but the main one is that i don't like you, not in that way"

"that can be solved, what about the other reasons?"

"i'm not telling u those, besides you wouldn't understand and they're my problems" then she smile  "and the first one can't be solved"


End file.
